


This Is Not A Joke

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya is tired of Tamaki's pranks. But is this one of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Joke

“Tamaki, get off of me.” Kyouya said calmly, not looking up from his notebook as he recorded the Host Club’s inventory.  
“But I’m bored.” Tamaki whined, refusing to let go of his best friend.  
“I don’t care. That doesn’t mean you can cling to me. Get off.”  
“Then pay attention to me.”  
“I’m busy doing work that you should be doing.”  
“That’s no fun. Besides our sales are off the charts. You can spend a few hours here with me.”  
“I still have to record them. Besides, I’m doing inventory. Sales are next.” He replied aloofly.  
Tamaki kissed Kyouya’s neck, then shoulder, and back up again. “Are you sure you can’t put it on hold for awhile?”  
Kyouya blinked in surprise before glaring at the blonde. “Yes. Get off before I make you do this instead.”  
“I don’t think you want me to.”  
Kyouya couldn’t help but shiver. “Tamaki -”  
“I think you want me to keep you kissing you. To keep . . . distracting you.” Tamaki slithered into Kyouya’s lap, kissing his neck and shoulders over and over. “But since you want me to stop, I will.” He got up, starting to walk away.  
Kyouya gasped before yanking Tamaki back down. “You can’t tease me like that and leave me half hard.” He hissed.  
“Then do something about it.”  
“Arrogant French frog.” Kyouya spat before kissing Tamaki hotly.  
“Where did all your style go? I want you to lose control.” Tamaki breathed, sitting back.  
“I’ll show you style.” He hissed before thrusting up into Tamaki.  
Tamaki gasped before pushing into him, sliding his hands into the dark hair. “You’ve been driving me crazy.”  
“Hard to drive someone crazy when they already are.” Kyouya shot back.  
“Is this really the time to be joking?”  
“You tell me. You brought it on.”  
“Is that what you think this is? A joke?” Tamaki gets off of the boy who had been driving him crazy for months.  
“No, I find your insistent teasing irritating.” Kyouya brought him down for a kiss, but Tamaki pushed away, stalking across the room. Kyoya frowned. “Tama?” He used a nickname that he had never used before. “What’s wrong?”  
“Do you want me?”  
“Of course I do!”  
“It just seems like you would rather spend time with your stupid books than with me.”  
“Am I not spending time with you now?”  
“I basically had to drag your books away for you to look at me~”  
“Then you don’t pay attention to me.” Kyouya raised an eyebrow. “Who do you think I watch when I hide behind the books?”  
“Haruhi?” Tamaki asked sullenly.  
Kyouya snorted. “If you think I like her, you really don’t know me.”  
“Everyone likes her. Except for the twins. The twincest is real.”  
Kyouya snorted. “The only one who I truly care about is you, moron.”  
“You don’t act like it.”  
“Neither do you!” Kyouya snapped. “Spreading your affection like a plague.”  
“I’m trying to make you jealous! For someone who’s so smart, you’re sure stupid.”  
Kyouya flinched before sighing. “Well it worked.”  
“Oh really? Prove it.”  
“How would you like me to? By taking you right here?” Kyouya snorted.  
“If that’s what you want.” Tamaki said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
Kyouya’s eyes widened. “Can’t you wait for a second?!” He rushed to lock the doors and close the curtains.  
“I don’t know. I need you.”  
“I need you too!”  
Tamaki walked up to Kyouya. “Show me.” He whispered.  
Kyouya bit his lip. “I . . . I don’t know how.” He whispered.  
“Me either.”  
“Should we . . .?”  
“Watch Supernatural?”  
“What the hell is that?”  
“You don’t know what that is? Relationship over.”

~Epilogue~

“No.” Kyouya growled.  
“Yes.” Tamaki squeaked.  
“No.” Kyoya snapped. “You ruined it.”  
“What?”  
“Your chance.”  
“Sorry.” He laughed.  
Kyouya sighed. “What are we doing?”  
“Not watching Supernatural.”  
“Fine, we can. But I want sex after.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
